Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek
Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek is a new movie and a sequel to Ponyformers. Summary Two years after she and her Autopony friends saved Earth from the Deceptiponies, Sunset Shimmer faces a new battle: college. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and the Autoponies are working with a secret military organization and trying to make a home for themselves on Earth. When an ancient Deceptipony known as The Tirek rises up to wreak vengeance, Sunset and her boyfriend, Flash Sentry, must figure out the history of Ponyformers on Earth and find a way to defeat The Tirek once and for all. Plot In 17,000 B.C., the Seven Princesses traveled across the galaxy to create magic with star absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters. One of them, later known as The Tirek, defies their sole rule to never destroy planets that host life by establishing a Sun Harvester on Earth. He is confronted by the other Princesses, who imprison him before he can harvest the planet's Sun using the Matrix of Friendship. The Princesses then sacrifice themselves to hide the Matrix in an unknown location. In the present day, two years after Starlight Glimmer's defeat, the Autoponies and the US Military form the Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST), a classified international task force dedicated to eliminating the surviving Deceptiponies. In Shanghai, the Autoponies intercept two Deceptiponies, Iron Will and Captain Thorn. Captain Thorn is killed by the Autopony Applejack, while Twilight Sparkle kills Minos, but not before he warns them of The Tirek's return. At NEST's headquarters in Diego Garcia, National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway insists that the Deceptiponies are still on Earth to hunt the Autoponies, since Starlight Glimmer's corpse is at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss and the last known Harmony Spark shard is locked up in a highly secured facility. Queen Chrysalis hacks into a military satellite, overhears the information, and sends Shere Kahn to retrieve the shard. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer is preparing to attend college, leaving her boyfriend Flash Sentry and guardian Rarity behind. She finds a smaller Harmony Spark shard and picks it up, causing her to start seeing Equestrian symbols. The shard also turns many of the kitchen appliances into Ponyformers called Applianceponies, who attack Sunset before Rarity saves her and kills the Applianceponies. Sunset gives the shard to Flash, who later captures the Deceptipony Silver Spoon when she attempts to steal it. The Constructiponies resurrect Starlight Glimmer using the stolen shard and parts torn off from one of their own allies. Starlight Glimmer then travels to one of Saturn's moons, where she reunites with her master, the Tirek, who orders her to capture Sunset alive and kill Twilight Sparkle, the only Ponyformer who can defeat the Tirek. Sunset, Flash, and her college roommate Juniper Montage are attacked by Gaea Everfree a Deceptipony Pretender, thanks to Juniper finding out that the real one was at a press conference announcing Camp Everfree's grand re-opening, posing as a college student. After killing her, they are captured by Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, and the Deceptipony Ahuizotl. After Starlight Glimmer reveals that the symbols in Sunset's mind will lead the Deceptiponies to a new Magic source, Twilight and Rarity arrive and rescue the humans; Twilight fights Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, and Ahuizotl alone. After killing Ahuizotl, Twilight is killed by Starlight Glimmer. The other Autoponies arrive and repels Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon before they could recapture Sunset. As Sunset goes into hiding with Flash, Juniper, Rarity, Silver Spoon, and the Autopony twins Flim and Flam, the Deceptiponies launch several simultaneous attacks around the world, destroying ships in the Second Fleet and damaging Paris. The Tirek hijacks Earth's telecommunications systems, demanding that Sunset be handed to him. Sunset, Flash, and Juniper enlist the help of former Sector 7 agent, Seymour Simmons, who reveals that the Ponyformers visited Earth eons ago and the most ancient, known as Seekers, are in secret. With help from Silver Spoon, they track down a Deceptipony Seeker named Spitfire at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. They use their shard to revive Spitfire, who teleports the group to Egypt, and explains the story of The Tirek. Spitfire and Silver Spoon turn against the Deceptiponies, and order them to locate the Matrix, which could revive Twilight. Sunset's group finds the Matrix in Petra, but it disintegrates in Sunset's hands. Undeterred, Sunset stuffs the remains of the Matrix into her sock. Meanwhile, NEST forces and the Autoponies land near the Giza pyramid complex, but are attacked by a large force of Deceptiponies. During the battle, many Constructiponies combine to form Rock Monster, who destroys one of the pyramids, revealing the Sun Harvester inside, before he is killed by a battleship's railgun called in by Simmons. Shere Khan and the Deceptipony Bulk Biceps attempt to spring a trap with Sunset's captured mother and aunt as bait, in order to force Sunset to give them the Matrix, but Rarity interferes and kills them both. Major Anthony Tavary (Nighlock) and Master Sergeant James Sunstar (Mirage the Illusionist) call in an air strike, which kills a majority of the Deceptipony ground forces. However, Starlight Glimmer manages to shoot Sunset, seemingly killing her, before retreating upon getting attacked. Nearing her death, the Princesses contact Sunset through a vision, telling her the Matrix is earned, not found, and that she earned the right to bear it. They restore Sunset's life and the Matrix, which she uses to revive Twilight. The Tirek teleports to their location and steals the Matrix from Twilight, then returns to the pyramid with Starlight Glimmer and activates the Sun Harvester. The NEST forces attempt to stop The Tirek and Starlight Glimmer, with little success. Spitfire, who was gravely wounded by General Grub but managed to kill him, sacrifices herself in order to transplant her parts to Twilight, which gives her immense strength and increases her wings' strength. Twilight knocks The Tirek and Starlight Glimmer off the pyramid, destroying the Sun Harvester in the process, then disable Starlight Glimmer and kills The Tirek; vowing vengeance, Starlight Glimmer retreats with Trixie. The victorious Autoponies and their allies return to the US. Trivia *This film marks the first appearances of Applejack, Cheetah, Soarin', Flim, Flam, Queen Chrysalis, Juniper Montage, and Silver Spoon. *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Celestia, Philomena, Flash Sentry, Seymour Simmons, Nighlock, Mirage the Illusionist, Strike Force X, and General Morshower return from the first film. *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Celestia, Seymour Simmons, Nighlock, Mirage the Illusionist, Strike Force X, General Morshower, Applejack, Cheetah, Soarin', Flim, Flam, Queen Chrysalis, N.E.S.T, and Silver Spoon will return in the next film. *The characters who die in this film are Captain Thorn (sliced in half by Applejack), Iron Will (shot in the head by Twilight Sparkle), Gaea Everfree (killed by Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, and Juniper Montage), Ahuizotl (head split in half by Twilight Sparkle), Twilight Sparkle (stabbed then shot by Starlight Glimmer), Rock Monster (killed by a railgun strike ordered by Simmons), Bulk Biceps (killed by Rarity), Shere Khan (ripped in half by Rarity), Princess Cadence (killed by a Cerberus (Disney) look-a-like), Star Sapphire (killed by a Cerberus (Disney) look-a-like), many Deceptiponies (killed in an air strike), Sunset Shimmer (shot by Starlight Glimmer), Spitfire (killed by General Grub), General Grub (squashed by Spitfire), Alduin (killed in the air strike), Sinestro (killed by Spitfire), The Tirek (killed by Twilight Sparkle), and Larfleeze (killed by Alduin and Bulk Biceps). *The Autoponies will consist of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Princess Cadence, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Soarin', Flim, Flam, Silver Spoon, and Spitfire. *The Deceptiponies will consist of Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, Captain Thorn, Minos, Gaea Everfree, Ahuizotl, Rock Monster, Bulk Biceps, Shere Khan, General Grub, Alduin, Sinestro, Larfleeze, and The Tirek. *The storyline continues into Ponyformers: Dark of the Moon. Scenes *Opening: Twilight's introduction *Present day/Deceptipony hunt in Shangai/Minos' warning *Sunset prepares to go to collage/attack of the Applianceponies/Sunset gives the shard to Flash Sentry *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[ *[[